I am Marina
by prankprincess123
Summary: Mere days after the giant war ends and the Romans Move to camp half blood after camp Jupiter was destroyed a powerful roman demigod is found-a 12 year old girl named Marina Tide a/n this is about a o/c of mine that will appear in my sister prankprincess456's heroes of camp half blood this and all my other story's are side along story's so if you want more detail about a oc of ours
1. Chapter 1

(a/n) this is about a o/c of mine that will appear in my sister prankprincess456's heroes of camp half blood this and all my other story's are side along story's so like if you want more detail about a oc or what's happening some where else read my story's

Chapter 1-3rd person pov

"Percy go gather some friends and go pick up a very powerful roman we have located"Chiron said

"I can smell them from here they're around Boise Idaho" Lupa snarled

"If they're so powerful there will be over a million monsters and we just finished a war!" Percy exclaimed

"Yes all the monsters not in Tartarus will be weighting to kill them that's why we have to act fast!, now go get your friends to go get them or it might be too late!" Chiron said shooing Percy off

~~~~~~~~~marina's pov~~~~~~~~~

Today was normal until the snake lady's attacked-I woke up at my latest foster home on a farm between Boise and Eagle Idaho went to school as usual got picked on as usual ate lunch as usual and went out for what I expected to be another boring lunch break that's when it happened. the monsters had the body of a normal (if not sickly looking) woman but were her legs were supposed to be was the tail of a snake it jumped out of the bush and started to lunge at me, I did the only thing that came naturally I ran.

"come back and fight me young Roman you'll be a sssmall apitisssser the main course isss on the way ssssix othersss..." that's when a girl about a year older riding on a speeding horse came and turned the monster to dust with what looked like a long sword no it couldn't be it was a sword!

I looked around and saw there were three boys and two other girls these five were around sixteen or seventeen and they were all fighting about three monsters each.

I must be hallucinating there is no way a pack of snake women are out to kill me and a bunch of teenagers with swords and daggers and a hammer(?) are here to save me? Right?

The girl pulled me onto her horse behind her and went in to battle to help her friends. the boy with the hammer yelled "Hazel take her to safety!"

"Leo, I'm not leaving the five of you to take on all of them, there's more coming!" was the girl in front of me's reply

"Please Gem I don't want you hurt more, you're still shaking and in casts from the war" he pleaded letting a tear fall. Aw young love!

"I'm fine"

"Hazel if you won't go to and take her to safety I'll make you, I don't want Nico blaming me for the death of another one of his sisters" a black haired green eyed boy said

That seemed to strike a cord, with about a dozen monsters following she handed me a sword and started slicing with hers like sword fighting on a horse was the most natural thing I followed her example and soon we were free of monsters and charging through the country side faster than possible I soon lost consciousness


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Percy do you think she's awake" a girls voice questioned

" I don't know Annabeth" a voice I recognized as the boy that convinced hazel to leave answered

"I shouldn't have let Airon run that fast with a passenger" Hazel said. I groaned my head hurt and my stomach was growling more than ever.

a girl with choppy brown hair and a blond boy walked in "here drink this" the girl said handing me a glass of what looked like apple juice but could be something else i took it a bit skeptical "doctor Will says it will help your head" I then took a long sip

"were am I and why am I here" I asked a bit in a daze

"if your awake enough to go to the orientation room we'll take you" they all asked

~~~~~~~~after the movie ~~~~~~~~

"so who's my dad?-I knew my mom till she died when I was eight" I questioned maybe I have a sister or a big brother!

"some one major, lets just hope you aren't my sister"the blond boy answered

"Jason!" the choppy haired girl said whacking him

"what, I don't want her scared for life because of dads statue!" Jason said defensively "Thals and I are both terrified of that cabin!"

"you'll be claimed by tomorrow nite at the latest probably even tonite" Annabeth said leading me away" we'll give you the tour"

They showed me the amphitheater, the climbing wall (were I saw the boy with the hammer who I learned was named Leo "repair boy" Valdez climbing up getting engulfed in flame then coming out unburnt wile others were screaming when the lava came near) the art and crafts room, the forge, the canoe lake (were Percy jumped in fully clothed and came out dry)the forest, the arena, archery range, basket ball court, dining pavilion, the big house and were now showing me the cabins.

Zeus, Hera and Hades cabins scared me, but the rest seamed rather inviting especially cabins three and eight. three looked rather lonely though -there was only one occupant-Percy. Eight however was full of girls mostly between seven and thirteen-my kind of place. One girl (the only one not unpacking a bag or chasing away boys)was walking towards us with a suit case behind her, she looked around sixteen with black hair and eyes a similar blue to Jason's

"Hey guys!" she called as she got close"were are Repair Boy , Death Breath, and Aurelia"

"hey sis." Jason waved her over followed by Percy and Hazel saying "hey cous." and Annabeth and the girl I had sense identified as Piper said "hey Thals"

That's when ever one stopped talking and stared at me even those just passing by stopped and stared. Right above my head there was...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Percy's pov (one or two time only)

we all stopped and stared- I had a Roman Sister!

"ave Marina Tide daughter of Neptune"we all said as was custom.

We then moved her into my cabin. It will be soooooooo different having a cabin mate full time especially a sister! I'll have to play big protective brother-a card I don't know how to play.I hope I can learn to take care of a sibling or I'm doomed to be labeled "worst brother ever"

~~~~~~~~~marina's pov~~~~~~~~~

I have a big brother and four big cousins! How much better could this day be!

apparently I had woken up around four so once I got "moved in" to the Poseidon/Neptune cabin it was dinner. I followed Percy out and towards the pavilion. It was fun to watch my cousins bicker over at there tables so dinner flew by soon it was campfire I sang to my hearts content until soon it was bedtime.

"night kelp head" I said mimicking Thalia's nickname for him.

"night, you do know that I will have to come up with a nickname for you and it will be embarrassing if you keep calling me that, that's why two of our cousins are Pinecone Face, and Death Breath and our friends are..." he probably said more but I fell asleep at that. They consider me there friend not just Percy's little sister!

~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~

"Marina wake up," percy shook me gently "MARINA WAKE Up!" this time more violently

"hundred more minutes."I mumbled

"we're late for breakfast and if we don't get there soon no food till lunch!" he said with all urgency.

"Breakfast?" I asked jumping up grabbing my clothes and running to the bathroom.

When I got out I followed Percy to breakfast. "And EVERYONE says I'm a heavy sleeper" I heard him mumble sooo I punched his arm playfully... That was a mistake he had such big muscles I'm gona have a bruised knuckle for a week

Breakfast and the first few classes went by fast I just did what Percy did (Greek and Latin-try to listen then fall asleep, Demigod history (mythology)-sleep,foot racing-get beat by trees) then it was free time before lunch and Percy was going to help me figure out my powers

"so most children of Poseidon(a/n - I'm just gona say Greek names from now on its toooo confusing) can..." he started

"Percy hide us!" two boys I had seen at the Hermes cabin pleaded running our direction

"How mad are they this time?" Percy said like this was normal

"STOLLS! You have 10 seconds to live!" a girl screamed charging them

" your on your own" Percy said pushing them away

"1,2,10!" she yelled tangling them in vines she shot from the ground

Another girl came up behind her "did you get them?" then she saw the boys tied up on the ground and burst out laughing "they look so funny tied up but we really have to release them before our double date"

Percy just sat there like this was normal. I was very confused who gets there date so mad as to tie them up right before the date? And who would still go out with them after that?

"I'll untie them when they apologize" the first girl said having regained her cool

"we're so so so so very sorry we played golf on your roof and axedently gave one of your brothers a concision with the golf ball" the boys apologized the girls then released the ropes and the boys got up and each kissed one of them on the cheek-it must be more than their first dates- they then walked off hand in hand(a/n I just had to add that blame the add I honestly have (I'm not just saying that cause I'm a Greek geek) every time I get a bit off topic just ignore it)

I looked at Percy to ask what that was about he must have read my expression "the first girl is Katie Gardner and the other is her sister Miranda Gardiner- daughters of Demeter, the boys are there boyfriends Travis (Katie's boyfriend) and Conner Stoll (Miranda's boyfriend) sons of Hermes. There way of flirting is the boys prank the girls retaliate ." he explained" now back to what I was explaining before-can breath under water and control it and cause earthquakes, first we're gona go visit dad as an exercise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me in I'm glad today I decided to wear a tankini top and some board shorts (they look like shorts and a tank) I held my breath until I was about to pass out he must have seen my face because he told me to breath - weight how was he talking under water- I causisly took a breath then another- I could breath under water! We walked along the ocean floor for a while then i tripped on a spiky weed. I glared at it for a second then it disappeared in a poof of dust. He started swimming forward so fast I couldn't keep up. I wished the water would push me to keep up with him, I shot thru the water awith a sudden burst, the water was doing what I asked! Soon we reached dads palace- it was amazing! A man I'm assuming is dad welcomed us in with a big bear hug.

Then a cyclops came running up to Percy yelling "BROTHER!" and nearly suffocating him in a bone crushing hug.

"air- important!" Percy gasped

"Sorry, who's this?" he asked he sounded like a eight year old but could easily pass for a college football player.

"Tyson your sister, Marina your brother"dad said at that moment a merman swam in.

"ugh, what are your halfblood children doing here?" he said in disgust.

"even if I'm a halfblood I'm still dads favorite son" Percy retaliated ("true I did say that,")

They started having a full out verbal battle to the death and Tyson was now defending Percy

"ENOUGH!-TRITON TO YOUR ROOM! TYSON TO THE FORGE! PERCY TO THE COURTYARD!" dad screamed at my brothers "now Marina come I would like to talk to you" The boys walked off in there separate directions scowling

Dad and I swam to the gardens (of under water plants) "I'm sorry I didn't visit you Zeus would not let me..."

He was cut off by me hugging him. We just sat there hugging till Percy came in.

"sorry to break up this whole mushy father daughter moment but we gota go or we'll miss lunch!" he said again with urgency, what is with this guy and being late for meals if he's always hungry?


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry i havent done the disclaimer so here it is**

**disclaimer-idont own pjo or hoo**

**disclaimer 2-marina do disclaimer 2 -marina-prank princess 123 only owns me and prank princess 456 owns aurellia**

**3-is rick riordon a 13 yr old girl?**

**4-i only own a copy of each book**

**and finaly 5- i cant get the rights to pjo or hoo theres ninjas gaurding them**

Chapter 5

The next year was basically a repetition with the Stolls playing different pranks every few days a lot of them I joined in on- it was fun getting people mad then them thinking it was all the boys. I had really gotten close to Thals (Artemis "was busy with a issue on Mt Olympus that she had been trying to deal with for a year and a half" as Thalia put it) and I had gotten fairly good with a sword and a bow.(which really surprised Percy)

The fireworks were really mushy and almost every single guy asked me to it multiple times.

I was gona be a brides maid at Percy's wedding in five months. I was exited.

Soon it was the end of july and i had been at camp for a year. little did I know someone was gona change my life more than ever before. Or rather THREE SOMEONES. The terrible tiny three.

A/N sorry it's so short. This is the last chapter but I'm gona post the prolog for my next story 'The Terrible Tiny Three' by tomorrow night.


	6. AN

i will be going on hiatus. life has been crazy for months and i need to write way more chapters in every thing before i post. i will be returning to stories in chronological order.

so here is my plan.

PJO/HOO

1-re write 'i am marina' and post all of it.

2- write and post school story taking place between ^ and TTT (Cliche, i know)

3- Return to TTT

4- Posibly write 2nd Chapter to Lazel story

HP

1- 8th year story coming soon

2- sequel to ^ set from exiting train and on (no clue how long)

3- 2nd gen time travel story (i know Cliche)

one shots for both may be posted as they come to me.


End file.
